


Лучшая в мире, мир и ты

by Ragni_Alkari



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragni_Alkari/pseuds/Ragni_Alkari
Summary: Не спрашивайте, зачем здесь поголовный гендерсвитч. Я просто насмотрелся лесбийских гифок.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Не спрашивайте, зачем здесь поголовный гендерсвитч. Я просто насмотрелся лесбийских гифок.

Хорошо, когда ты ебанутая. Когда твоя девушка знает, что ты ебанутая. И даже, кажется, не удивляется, когда ты вытаскиваешь из неё свой язык не только для того, чтобы заменить его пальцами, но и чтобы сказать что-то вроде:  
— Я хочу трахнуть свою сестру.  
Да заебись просто, ну.  
Дважды, а может быть даже в квадрате всё заебись, когда девушка у тебя самая лучшая в мире. Или, есть вероятность, просто такая же ебанутая, как и ты. В общем и целом — не важно. Главное — она не шлёт тебя к такой-то матери с этой прекрасной фантазией, а выдыхает протяжно и рвано (втолкнуть в неё пальцы ты, как ни странно, не забываешь) невнятную, но узнаваемую вариацию на:  
— Только трахнуть? Уж мне-то не заливай.  
На самом деле немножко стыдно, когда она так легко угадывает такое, в чём ты сама себе вроде бы не готова сознаться. Хотя чего уж. Обычное дело.  
— Тебе, блин, позаливаешь, — бормочешь ты, а потом временно затыкаешься. Не потому что сказать больше нечего. Просто для языка сейчас есть куда более интересное применение.

— Я всегда знала, что этим кончится, — немного позже невозмутимо фыркает воистину лучшая девушка в мире. — Ты же на ней маниакально зациклена. Давай попробуем, я не против. Живу же я как-то с одной ненормальной, так почему бы и не с двумя.  
Ты ржёшь (немного нервно) в подушку, вдыхаешь поглубже и говоришь, кое-как маскируя ухмылкой щемящую нежность, такую невыразимую, что от неё чуть пощипывает глаза и от неловкости хочется срочно сбежать, скажем, в Гонолулу, а лучше попросту провалиться сквозь землю:  
— Я говорила, что ты лучше всех в этом блядском мире?  
Она в ответ улыбается весело, чуть-чуть насмешливо и понимающе. Зачем-то тянет тебя за отросшую чёлку — глаза застилает прозрачная белая пелена.  
— Теперь говорила. Но больше не повторяй, а то я решу, что сестрёнка тебе не нужна.  
— Нет, понимаешь… — не то чтобы ты сама полностью понимала, но всё же пытаешься отыскать правильные слова. — Она — другое. Я без неё как бы не совсем я. Она — половина мира. Мы как бы земля, а ты… типа солнца, наверное. Если погаснет — земля не развалится, но всё на ней передохнет. Вот как-то так.  
— Понятно. Земле больше не наливать, — сдавленно хрюкает лохматое белобрысое солнце в мятой клетчатой простыне и в ответ на попытку обиженно пнуть ловко стискивает тебя в одуряюще тёплых объятиях. Пинаться больше не хочется.  
Невероятно, что вот она, вместе со всей своей идеальностью, не только в принципе существует в природе, но и (с ума сойти!) есть у катастрофически ебанутой тебя.  
Плохо во всём этом великолепии только то, что сестра у тебя вроде как натуралка. Даром, что вы близняшки — такая вся правильная, ну уебаться просто и не жить. А ещё, называется, ведьма.  
Зато лучшая в мире девушка, хоть и не телепатка, в очередной раз без всяких слов угадывает, о чём ты думаешь. И заговорщически выдыхает за ухо:  
— В крайнем случае, если дело споткнётся об ориентацию, я ведь могу быть и парнем, помнишь?


End file.
